custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Transition
'''The Transition '''was the most important event in the Auctor Universe. It involved almost all of the inhabitants of Spherus Magna, and played a major role in the planet Spherus Glyus. Cause In the Auctor Universe, after the shattering of Spherus Magna a small pocket of Energized Protodermis remained far beneath the planet's surface. Over hundreds of years the small pocket began to grow larger, and larger, until it was almost half of the planet's mass. It continued to grow even after the rebuilding of Spherus Magna, and the evacuation of the Matoran Universe. Three hundred years after the evacuation of the Matoran Universe, a young Toa of Earth by the name of Fauth discovered the growing pool of Energized Protodermis beneath the planet by accident. He quickly warned the other inhabitants of Spherus Magna, and an investigation took place. When the pool was looked upon by the investigation team, the oldest inhabitant there, an ancient Glatorian who had witnessed the discovery of Energized protodermis realized the danger the pool posed. He informed the others that the pool was going to be the second Shattering of Spherus Magna, and they realized with horror he was right. Although this time, the pool was double the size of the Energized Protodermis that broke Spherus Magna into three pieces. This time, Spherus Magna would be destroyed. Evacuation of Spherus Magna So a world wide evacuation plan was made, and large space vessels called ARKs were made to transfer the inhabitants of Spherus Magna to another planet. The inhabitants of Spherus Magna didn't know how long it would take to find their new home, so the inside of the ARKs resembled small cities, with skyscrapers and all the other structures you would expect to find in a city. There was still the matter of locating a new home though, so using an enhanced Akaku, they were able to pick out galaxies which could become their new home. The whole process took four years, and by then the planet was experiencing daily earthquakes, and volcanoes spewing Energized Protodermis were springing up on the planet. After the last ship was completed, the inhabitants of Spherus Magna began to board the huge space vessels. It was a long process, but thankfully all of the passengers made it onboard. Some of Spherus Magna's inhabitants were left on the planet, namely the Skrall, Vorox and Zesk. But almost every Glatorian, Toa, Matoran, Agori and Rahi made it on the ship. After boarding, the ships left the planet in search of a new world to call home. Shortly afterwards Spherus Magna exploded, killing all creatures unlucky enough to still be on the planet. The Search for a New Home There were nine galaxies that were potential homes for the inhabitants of the destroyed Spherus Magna. They started on the closest one, and sent out scout ships to scour the planet's surface and see if it had the right living conditions. To their dismay, the first seven galaxies all proved to be empty, uninhabitable places. The beings on the space vessels quickly became depressed, and sucides happened almost daily on the vessels. After over a hundred years of travel and searching galaxies they came upon the eighth galaxy. They sent out the scout ships like always and then read the scanning the small ships sent back to the vessels. Their spirits plummeted when almost all the planets in the galaxy were discovered to be inhospitable places. There was only one last solar system in the galaxy. Unbelievably, one of the planets came back with positive readings. The beings on the vessels were estatic. This was they had been hoping for, another planet to call home. And finally they had found it. Spherus Glyus After the readings came back positive, the ARKs landed on the planet. This was also the most dangerous part of their journey. The scans had shown that there were life forms on the planet. So would they be friendly, or hostile? As it turned out they were friendly. The first species to make contact with them were the Kragnak, a peaceful species of traders and healers. They aproached the space vessels amazed. The beings from Spherus Magna were years ahead of them in terms of technology, and they were shocked at what they saw. The beings from ships were just as amazed, but at the planet they had arrived on. After their contact with the Kragnak, they warily explored the planet, and when night fell, they returned to their dwellings in their ships. The next day they began to move all of their belongings out to the new planet, and using parts from the space vessels they began to create a city for themselves. As they were doing so, a group of creatures on strange steeds approached the strangers from Spherus Magna and demanded to know what they were doing on their planet. A Toa with a Rau was able to translate, and tell the creatures that they were creating their new home. The creatures which identified themselves as Solumn, demanded that they relenquish their property to the Solumn Empire, and go to the Noble City for processing. When the Toa with the Rau denied their request he was promptly killed by one of the Solumn. The other Toa, Matoran, Glatorian and Agori there fought back and were able to drive off the other Solumn. One adventure had ended, but another was just starting. Category:Events